Wish You Were Here
by Sophia Prince
Summary: Porque os espaços entre os dedos são bem onde os seus se encaixam perfeitamente.  .SMLL.


**Wish you were here**  
>Por Sophia Prince<p>

**xxx**

"_The silence isn't so bad,__  
><em>_Till I look at my hands and feel sad,__  
><em>_Cause the spaces between my fingers__  
><em>_Are right where yours fits perfectly_"

**xxx  
><strong>

Doía ficar sentado do lado de fora de sua casa a observar o anoitecer, quando cada nuvem branca perdia seu destaque sobre o céu que escurecia a cada instante. E as estrelas apareciam e faziam-no lembrar dos olhos dela, de como os castanhos brilhavam quando um sorriso brincava em seus lábios. E sentiu falta de quando ficavam sentados naquele mesmo lugar observando o escurecer, com ela em seus braços e os sussurros era a única coisa que era possível escutar, além do cricrilar dos grilos.  
>Lembrava-se com detalhes de seu rosto rosado pelo frio, com várias sardas salpicadas em seu nariz. Lembrava-se do som exato da voz dela quando chamava seu nome. Lembrava-se da risada, dos suspiros, do andar, do cheiro, de toda a atmosfera que a cercava.<br>Lily lhe dava paz, ela era seu porto seguro. Ela era dele. E ela não estava ali.

Suspirou, sentindo seu coração pesar de tão dolorido. Quando a lua cheia estava no alto, com várias estrelas à sua volta, um sorriso triste apareceu em seus lábios e ele pensou no quanto gostaria que ela estivesse ali, com ele. Seu olhar caiu até sua mão, onde uma aliança dourada cintilava em seu anelar e lembraram-se como os dedos de Lily costumavam encaixar perfeitamente entre os seus a cada vez que entrelaçavam os dedos. Era incalculável o tamanho da saudade que sentia de sua ruiva e o espaço vazio entre seus dedos onde costumava estar os dela só mostrava quanto tudo era péssimo sem ela.  
>Cansado de estar naquela espera por sua amada e de fitar o céu tão sem graça, levantou-se e foi para dentro de casa. Arrastou-se pelos cômodos até que chegasse em seu quarto, e quando chegou, fechou as cortinas com um simples aceno da varinha e jogou-se sobre a cama. Enfiou-se debaixo do cobertor, respirando fundo na esperança de sentir seu perfume novamente, mas o aroma delicado dos lírios já não existia.<p>

Aos poucos sua mente fora invadida por cada lembrança dela, cada instante em que ela esteve em sua vida e sem que percebesse, seus olhos foram pesando e sua mente desligando-se do mundo. Scorpius havia caído no sono das lembranças mais doces de sua vida, lembranças essas que fariam parte de seu futuro, pois ainda que Lily não estivesse ali, ela era sua e ele seria pra sempre dela. Um calor de repente aqueceu seu coração gelado e sentiu como se alguém estivesse acariciando seu rosto, e então o perfume dela invadira suas narinas. Um sorriso apareceu em seus lábios e então a voz doce de Lily soou em seu ouvido:

"Volte a dormir, meu amor."

"Eu sabia que você ia voltar", ele respondeu sonolento, abrindo os olhos lentamente e fitou o sorriso que tanto amava.

"Eu nunca fui, Scorp", ela riu, escorregando os dedos por entre os fios dourados de seu amado.

"Eu senti tanto a sua falta", e a mão pequena dela procurou a dele e seus dedos se entrelaçaram.

E então foi como se nada tivesse acontecido, como se ela nunca estivesse partido e eles continuavam casados, vivendo suas vidas. Ficaram alguns instantes em silêncio, apenas aproveitando a presença do outro. Seus dedos continuavam fortemente entrelaçados, perfeitamente encaixados. Ele suspirou e sentiu os lábios dela levemente pressionados contra os dele, algo o deixou com a impressão que era uma despedida.

"Eu preciso ir, meu amor."

"Não, fique aqui comigo"

"Não esqueça que eu te amo."

Os dedos foram soltando-se devagar e o frio ia tomando conta do corpo de Scorpius a cada pouco que ela se afastava. Seu peito começou a doer e o nó em sua garganta o impossibilitava de respirar. Queria gritar, pedir ajuda, chamá-la... Mas não conseguia. Debateu-se, abrindo os olhos repentinamente e sentou-se na cama, procurando-a por todos os cantos do quarto. Ela não estava mais ali, ela havia partido.

"Lily"

Foi a única coisa que conseguira dizer quando seus olhos fitaram o espaço vazio entre seus dedos, o espaço que nenhum outro dedo iria ocupar. Embora seu desejo de que ela continuasse ali gritasse cada vez mais, sabia que mesmo que a vida tivesse tirado-a dele, eles sempre estariam juntos.  
>Até o dia em que a luz abandonasse os olhos dele.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>NA:<strong> Fiction escrita para o Projeto Claustrofobia. Reviews são bem-vindas!

_Sophs._


End file.
